


Art for Haunted

by HeyBoy



Category: Marvel
Genre: Art, M/M, ghost!Clint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:47:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26885356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeyBoy/pseuds/HeyBoy
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Clint Barton
Kudos: 22
Collections: Winterhawk Big Bang 2020





	Art for Haunted

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Red_is_not_my_colour](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Red_is_not_my_colour/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Haunted](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26896597) by [HeyBoy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeyBoy/pseuds/HeyBoy), [Red_is_not_my_colour](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Red_is_not_my_colour/pseuds/Red_is_not_my_colour). 




End file.
